


Mornings

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt never liked mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](http://lawandorder100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lawandorder100.livejournal.com/)**lawandorder100** breakfast challenge.

  
Used to be Matt didn’t do mornings. Breakfast used to consist of a cup of sludge that was supposed to be coffee; if he was lucky, that and a slice of burned toast.

Now the coffee is the good stuff, the toast isn’t burned and there’s cereal in the cupboards, a fry-up on weekends. And there is Alesha, sitting at his breakfast table in his shirt from the previous day, flicking through the morning paper as she eats.

Sometimes, there is no shirt and the breakfast is in bed.

Those are the times that Matt realises mornings aren’t so bad.  



End file.
